It is well known that reinforced buildable profiles with different structures made of aluminum and other materials such as window and door profiles were cut square at their ends. They are assembled together by means of screws. They are housed in spaces with previously extruded profiles for the purpose of receiving, wherein the profiles that are assembled orthogonally touch each other. These profiles are frameworks that may also have internal subdivisions within which are placed mirrors, blind and translucent panels and used, as windows, sliding doors or enclosures. In the industry, there are different distinguished ways to fasten the panels. It is contemplated that the placement of more than one of them in the same frame, such as windows with double or triple glass and distinguished details are sealed to prevent the passage of water with gaskets made of soft materials such as rubber or plastic and to prevent the passage of dust, even at the periphery of the frame, as is the case of felts. Additionally, detailed functionalities are incorporated and adaptability for use in hardware facilitating the movement of these structures and desired functionalities to open, move, close and secure the position thereof.
The known prior art describes constructions of various underlying screen for constructing sliding windows, screens and/or windows. For example, US Patent Publication 20020053164; US Patent Publication 20030205002; US Patent Publication 20050166494, US Patent Publication 20060059780; US Patent Publication 2007005148; US Patent Publication 20100005726; US Patent Publication 20100307077; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,373; and U.S. Pat. No. D407,828, describe sliding door arrangements or enclosure functions which operate based on either complicated glides or require complex hardware and/or profiles that make them difficult to assemble or in need of professional tools for assembly. Moreover, such screens, enclosures or partitions of the prior art do not allow quick and convenient handling of various panels in a single unit, either on a door, window or enclosure to combine materials, colors and/or textures. Moreover, they do not allow the practical assembly of screens that can be adapted to particular needs regarding dimensions or aesthetic appearance of the consumer liking.
The partitions, panels or enclosures of the prior art and the structures that are assembled from it also presents problems in its construction, as is the case with heavy weight and is directly proportional to the strength of their structures. That is, if strong structures are desired, it is necessary to use metal profiles that yield strength, and on the other hand, stiffness. Furthermore, the use of structures made of metals is expensive.
Another problem with the panels or enclosures of the prior art is that usually the profiles with which the frames are assembled together is a drudgery and the assembly of such structures is more problematic when using fasteners screw type, rivets, and the like.
A further disadvantage of the panels or enclosures that are currently on the market, is that very few are destined to the concept of “do it yourself.” The manufacturers of the products that target this market segment, neglect details such as the completion or finish of the panel and do not allow to conceal or disguise the cuts of the profiles that could be defective when cut by inexperienced hands or by amateurs to the extent required by the user.
The applicant, in accordance with the present invention has developed a novel set of profiles and connectors which outweigh the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. Moreover, they are combined to build practical screens which can be modular and which in turn result in constructions of the type such as doors, windows, screens, enclosures and other similar or equivalent elements having structural strength, lightweight and visually appealing finish.